


the truth is love ain't got no off switch

by amazverdagon



Category: Janelle Monae (Musician), Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 5+1 Things, Concerts, F/F, Femslash February, Filming, Girls Kissing, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazverdagon/pseuds/amazverdagon
Summary: Janelle’s bare legs brushing against hers feels special, even if there are dozens of people watching them.or, five times Janelle Monae kissed Tessa Thompson and one time Tessa kissed Janelle.





	the truth is love ain't got no off switch

**Author's Note:**

> I have been waiting for someone to write something like this literally since "Make Me Feel" dropped, and nobody has, so I decided to. I cannot believe I had to be the one to make the Tessa/Janelle tag on here.
> 
> A thousand thanks to the [timeline](https://tessaxjanelle.tumblr.com/post/172323084950/) at the tessaxjanelle tumblr, which was an invaluable resource while writing this. 
> 
> (If you squint you can see my "Tessa/Janelle/Zoe are all poly and all have several dozen famous girlfriends probably" agenda sneaking in. Sorry? Also I wish the timeskip between parts 1 and 2 was not so long but oh well, this is how it came out.)

  1. **_December 2015_**



The second she reads Janelle’s text about her birthday trip to Mexico, Tessa replies “yes.” Janelle doesn’t reply directly to that text since it’s in a group chat, but she texts Tessa a string of rose emojis. She’s done that before, but somehow it feels different this time.

She’s not the only one Janelle invited, obviously, which Tessa prefers. No pressure this way. Just two good friends, hanging out in Mexico with some other friends. Nothing weird about it.

Friends get excited about trips they’re taking with friends. Friends catch themselves counting down the days and texting their friends _can’t wait to see you!_ And friends definitely buy their friends birthday drinks, which she insists on doing their first night there.

And friends hug. And friends kiss each other’s cheeks. It happens all the time when they’re together. Not weird at all.

And friends definitely split off from their other friends and fall into bed together, giggling and holding onto each other for dear life. And they definitely spend another hour after that cuddling and talking about nothing and everything. Totally fine.

And when one murmurs “I love you” right before falling asleep, the other one definitely says “I love you too” without hesitating. Just normal platonic friend stuff.

Tessa wakes up to Janelle nestled against her, and nothing about it feels weird at all. Janelle’s taking up most of the bed, which Tessa did know already because they’ve definitely shared a bed before, nothing weird there. She can’t bring herself to be annoyed, not when Janelle looks so cute.

She plays around on her phone until she hears Janelle stirring a little while later. “Good morning,” Tessa murmurs, turning to look at her.

“Hey baby.” Janelle says it so casually, like this is just how things have always been.

“You feeling okay?” Tessa grins over at her. “We sure did have a good time last night.”

“Damn right,” says Janelle, stretching lazily. “And yeah. I feel just fine.”

“You kinda crashed my bed,” teases Tessa. “I should get a good morning kiss for that.”

She’s sort of kidding, but Janelle leans over and kisses her nose so lightly that she thinks maybe she imagined it. “Good morning,” Janelle hums. “How ‘bout that?” She boops Tessa’s nose gently with a finger.

Tessa giggles. She feels like she’s made of light. “That’ll do, yeah.”

* * *

 

  1. **_Fall 2017_**



Getting rigged into Janelle’s vagina pants to be a human clitoris is one of the sillier projects she’s worked out, but she’s not about to complain either. “You alright down there?” Janelle asks several times, always about ten seconds from laughter.

“Definitely been worse,” Tessa says cheerfully. Her neck and her back aren’t thrilled with this arrangement, but who could pass this opportunity up? Not Tessa Thompson, that’s for damn sure.

“Is this ‘clitorally’ the weirdest job you’ve ever had?” asks one of the women helping Tessa. Tessa can’t look, but she can hear the shit-eating grin in her voice.

A few people snicker, but Janelle’s the first to actually crack up. “Nice one,” she says.

The woman seems a little flustered after that, which makes Tessa giggle more. She’s not making fun of her - she just thinks it’s funny when people get starstruck around Janelle. She understands, of course. Even before they became...whatever they are now, Tessa would catch herself staring at Janelle sometimes. Then again, Janelle did, and still does, the same to her.

When they break for lunch, Janelle doesn’t bother to change, just throws on a bathrobe. She grabs her food and plops down next to Tessa. “Having fun?”

“I am.” Tessa leans over to rest her head on Janelle’s shoulder for a second. That wouldn’t seem weird, they’re both touchy with their friends and with each other. Janelle beams but doesn’t react to it otherwise, just strikes up a conversation with one of the makeup artists.

They start filming the spoken word scene (also known as the “love scene”) after lunch. It’s been choreographed to hell and back, so in some ways it feels even more like a dance than the actual dance scenes Tessa’s filmed for _Dirty Computer._ But it’s also just her and Janelle, goofing around and being affectionate like they always are. It’s the most normal thing.

There isn’t a kiss scripted in this scene. Tessa isn’t bothered - there’s one in the beach scene they filmed yesterday. She actually likes that this scene isn’t centered around kissing. Kissing is nice, but other types of touching can be even more romantic, in her opinion. (Janelle’s bare legs brushing against hers feels special, even if there are dozens of people watching them.)

When they take a couple of minutes to adjust the lighting in the scene, Janelle murmurs, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Tessa grins. She can’t help it.

“How would you feel about doing a kiss in this take?”

Tessa tilts her head. “Thought you said it didn’t need one.”

“It doesn’t.” Janelle shrugs. “I kinda just wanna do it. Just once. Don’t have to, though, it’s up to you.”

“I’d like that,” Tessa says, and Janelle’s smile is like the sun.

It’s not their best kiss, of course. But Tessa’s heart beats a little faster when Janelle’s warm lips touch hers, all the same.

* * *

 

  1. **_February 5 th, 2018_**



Normally after a premiere Tessa’s happy to go back to her hotel and sleep, but right now she’s content to be on this couch, nestled against Janelle. People are chatting and laughing all around them, and someone’s playing the piano and singing. It feels like a movie.

“Hey.” Janelle’s voice is honey-warm and Tessa wants to sink into it and never come out.

“Hey,” she murmurs, closing her eyes for just a second.

“Wanna Instagram?”

That makes Tessa open her eyes and giggle. “Like a selfie? Lemme check my hair first.”

“Your hair’s gorgeous, baby.” Janelle nuzzles the side of her neck. “I meant the video thing. Live or whatever it’s called.”

“Oh.” Tessa giggles again. “Sure. Mine or yours?”

“Mm, both? Give ‘em something to talk about.” Janelle kisses Tessa’s shoulder. “With a filter?” Janelle adores the story filters, which Tessa finds adorable.

Tessa grins and nods, opening Instagram and passing Janelle her phone. “Which one?”

Janelle purses her lips, considering as she looks through the options. It’s so cute that Tessa wants to lean over and kiss her on the lips, even though they’re trying to be subtle in public. (This isn’t really public, but you never know.) Finally, Janelle says, “How about sunglasses?”

“Sounds good to me.”

It’s sort of late, so she doesn’t expect that many people to watch. But they start trickling in almost right away. Tessa grins at the big, silly blue glasses that show up on her face.

“Wait, why don’t you have shades?” she giggles, when she realizes she’s the only one. She tilts the phone so Janelle is in the center of the screen, giving her circular sunglasses. “Those are like your glasses!” she giggles.

“They look exactly like my glasses,” Janelle agrees.

Tessa, still grinning, tips the phone back and forth slightly so the glasses shift between their faces. Janelle notices Zoe’s username pop up in the chat and calls “hi ZoZo!” while blowing kisses to their audience.

“You mind?” Tessa teases, shifting so she takes the glasses again.

“Where are my glasses?” Janelle asks. “You took them!” She moves the phone and Tessa takes advantage of this to lean out of the shot for a second. Then she casually rests her head against Janelle’s.

“Where’s your glasses?” Janelle tilts the camera to focus on Tessa only. “There you are,” she says when the sunglasses follow Tessa’s face. “There you go.” Tessa sways along to the piano music and giggles into the blanket in her lap.

They mess around on Instagram Live for a little while longer. Zoe keeps commenting, stuff like _I hope to see you both sooooon_ and at one point even _Janellllleeeeee and tesssaaa for Eva_. Tessa might have been annoyed about that another time, but right now she shrugs it off. That’s just how Zoe is. If Zoe were here, it would be even better.

“We should all hang out again,” she says, and the words have a weight that only Janelle will hear.

Janelle grins. “You got it. We’ll make it happen soon, okay?”

The piano peters out and someone starts up a playlist instead. Tessa starts to stand. “Come dance with me,” she says, grabbing Janelle’s hand.

“Be there in a second, babe,” Janelle hums, pulling Tessa’s hand to her mouth to kiss her palm. Tessa lingers for a second, just gazing down at Janelle. Finally Janelle chuckles and says, “Go on, stop looking at me like you’re gonna paint me or something. I’ll be right there, promise.”

Tessa practically floats away.

* * *

 

  1. **_February 13 th, 2018_**



Tessa hasn’t really seen much of Gina since they wrapped filming. They’re both so damn busy now, and plus, Tessa doesn’t want to demand too much from her. Sure, they bonded that summer, and Tessa genuinely adores Gina, but Gina’s got Joe and Tessa’s got, well, Janelle. They both knew that. Theirs was _not_ a love for the ages, but it was a kind of love all the same.

Which doesn’t stop Tessa from wanting to have just a _little_ more fun.

When a round of photos is done, she grabs Gina’s hand. “Come with me,” she giggles.

“Where?” Gina asks, eyes bright like she’s already in on the joke.

“Does it matter?” Tessa’s not really much of a flirt, never has been, but this seems like the thing to say now.

“Nope,” Gina replies, and Tessa can see from her face that Gina would follow her anywhere she asked. She really needs to see if she can get Gina and Janelle to meet sometime.

A flurry of bulbs go off. Twitter’s going to lose its shit again. Oh well. It’ll be something a little different than the usual, anyway.

She doesn’t run into Janelle until a little later. “Hey,” Janelle says in her easy, lazy way, smiling like it’s just the two of them. She puts her arm around Tessa for a quick hug. She’s wearing a polka-dotted skirt, some kind of mesh shirt, and a bra, which...well, Tessa’s certainly not going to complain. God, Janelle is beautiful. Tessa could look at her for years, decades, and not be satisfied.

“Hey.” Tessa beams at her. “Better do a photo op, huh?”

“Keeps ‘em guessing,” Janelle says, turning toward the cameras and flashing them a peace sign. It’s charming, so Tessa copies her.

“Have you met Gina yet?” she asks, glancing around for her costar. “And Natalie’s around here somewhere too.”

“I haven’t. I’ll let you do the honors.” Janelle smirks. “I hear they come highly recommended.”

Once that furor dies down, Janelle pulls Tessa close for a hug. “So proud of you,” she murmurs in Tessa’s ear, just letting her lips brush Tessa’s cheek.

“Thanks,” Tessa breathes, just loud enough for Janelle to hear her and no one else.

* * *

 

  1. **_March 3 rd, 2018_**



This interviewer’s been saying ridiculous shit to her for a couple of minutes. She knows how to play by the rules, knows how to keep herself out of trouble, but that “well-spoken” comment stung. She’s great at bouncing back, and she’s right in the middle of attempting to salvage  the conversation when she spots a flash of black and white out of the corner of her eye and turns to see Janelle standing there. She’s so delighted and relieved she can’t help but laugh.

“Oh my god, you’re - yes!”

“Yes, beautiful!” Janelle says, and in that way she has, she slides herself effortlessly into this disaster of an interview. Tessa rests her arm across Janelle’s back, partially to ground herself and partially to thank her.

“The best friend!” says the reporter, and Tessa has to work not to giggle in his face. Not just at what he said (although that’s enough reason to giggle), but at the ridiculous fantasy of the situation. Tessa’s no damsel, but Janelle sweeping in to save her from an awkward interview? That’s just like her.

“I’m so proud of her. I’m so honored to be here to support her - and all the women!” Janelle gushes, and for a few seconds Tessa just lets herself watch her as she talks. The interviewer is busy watching Janelle too, and who wouldn’t be? She’s captivating, in a black dress with two enormous white beaded peacocks on the front and tassel earrings that are more than a foot long. It’s such a fucking weird outfit, but it’s perfect for her.

Janelle finishes her point and then gracefully bows out of the interview, beaming at Tessa and chirping “bye” before blowing her a kiss. Tessa does the same - she’s never done that before in public, but why the hell not?

* * *

 

  1. **_September 11 th, 2018_**



The _Men in Black_ shoot has been long and exhausting, but incredible. She and Chris bounce off each other like siblings who grew up together; she can’t imagine a better partner for a movie like this than him. Still, she hasn’t had much time off lately and she’s starting to feel it. Tonight that will change.

She goes through the day acting pretty much like she always does, or so she thinks. Chris, however, nudges her during lunch and whispers, “You’re seeing her tonight, right?”

Tessa rolls her eyes. Chris’ shit-eating grin tells her he knows _exactly_ what’s up. “Yeah. How’d you know?”

“You’ve been checking the time a lot today. And I know how to google concert dates,” Chris teases, winking. “Does she know you’re coming?”

“Of course. Got a special seat and everything.” Tessa takes a bite of chicken and tries to look somewhat nonchalant.

She can tell she isn’t successful because Chris laughs. “Brilliant. Have fun, alright? I, what is it, ship you two? Whatever the kids are saying these days.”

“You realize you sound even more like an uncool dad than usual right now,” she says, bumping her shoulder against his.

“Don’t care.” He takes a swig of water. “Give her a hug from me, hm?”

“I will.” She smiles despite herself.

Of course, no one stays seated during the show. They’re all having the time of their lives dancing along with Janelle, who is of course brilliant. She’s captivating, in a completely different way than she normally is. This is Janelle choosing to share a piece of herself with the audience, who are taking everything she’s giving and giving so much back in return. It’s beautiful.

There are so many eyes on her during the show - of course, she expected that. She can feel people watching her like a hawk during “Pynk,” so she doesn’t even look at the screen during her scenes. She’s done enough acting for the day.

(She can feel herself crying a little, too. She doesn’t bother trying to hold it in.)

Not that she’s emotional during the whole show. Her face actually starts to hurt from smiling and laughing so much, especially during “I Got the Juice.” That’s one of Janelle’s goofiest songs, and seeing her let loose during it is magical. “If I point at you, you will come onstage and you will dance!” Janelle insists, to the delight of the crowd. Tessa giggles, points back at her, then mimes throwing a lasso at Janelle, who notices the motion and winks at her.

“Don’t Judge Me” isn’t as showy or fun as most of her songs, but it’s one of Tessa’s favorites. Even though she’s heard the whole album dozens of times at this point, that’s the song she keeps coming back to. Tessa knows it by heart, and she sings along earnestly. (Of course, she’s been singing along to most of these, but this feels different.) During the “If I’m gon’ sin it’s with you” line, Janelle inserts “London!” which gets a little whoop from the crowd and a giggle from Tessa, who wasn’t expecting it. Janelle hasn’t done that at other shows. She knows why.

After it’s over, she takes a few selfies with fans, who are sweet and eager, then slips away with Nate at the first opportunity. They’d chatted before the concert, but she hasn’t seen him in a few months, so they keep talking until Janelle appears. And even though Tessa’s been watching her all night, her heart still does something funny. The way the lights are hitting her, Janelle looks like she’s glowing.

“Hey,” Janelle calls, coming over to wrap her arms around first Tessa and then Nate. “Good show, huh?”

“Great show,” agrees Tessa, beaming. “You were incredible. You’re always incredible.”

Janelle laughs. “I saw you out there. You got some moves.”

“You know all my moves,” Tessa teases.

Nate grins. “I’m gonna go check on something, be right back. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He winks at them.

“Oh hush!” Janelle laughs as he leaves, then turns back to Tessa. “I missed you.”

Tessa has about a hundred things she wants to say, and she feels like if she opens her mouth they might all come out at once, so she just leans in to kiss Janelle on the lips instead. “Love you,” she whispers.

“Love you too, baby,” Janelle murmurs, pulling her close.


End file.
